The present disclosure relates to an exhaust system, and more particularly to a distributed exhaust system for a pusher prop aircraft.
An aircraft in a pusher configuration may provide increased efficiency as the propeller system re-energizes the boundary layer developed on the airframe and reduces form drag as flow remains attached. The engine exhaust of the pusher configuration, however, is necessarily exhausted through the propeller system and may adversely affect the propeller by causing unacceptable localized propeller heating.